Castle! Dungeon! Fortress! So?/Transcript
The Narrator says ONE MORNING AT THE BOTSFORDS, BECKY BOTSFORD PLAYS DINER WITH HER BEST FRIEND, VIOLET. Becky wears an auburn wig. Bob cooks an egg. She says YOU READY TO ORDER, KIDDO, OR ARE YOU STILL ABSORBED IN THE MENU? Violet says I'M NOT REALLY HUNGRY. Becky says SURE YOU ARE, HUN! THAT'S WHY YOU CAME INTO THIS HERE DINER. REMEMBER? Violet says HEY, BECKY? Becky says THE NAME'S HELEN, AND I'M YOUR SERVER TODAY! Violet says OH. HELEN, WILL YOU ASK BECKY IF WE CAN PLAY A DIFFERENT GAME? Becky says VIOLET! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HELEN'S DINER A CHANCE! Violet says I GUESS I'M NOT THAT HUNGRY. Becky says JUST ORDER SOMETHING SMALL THEN. Violet says OKAY... OR WE COULD PLAY CASTLE! DUNGEON! FORTRESS! GO!? footsteps TJ runs down the stairs. He says WHO SAID CASTLE! DUNGEON! FORTRESS! GO!? Violet says ME, I DID! Becky says IT WASN'T ME BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS. TJ laughs and says OH, IT'S ONLY THE BEST COLLECTIBLE CARD GAME EVER! Becky says SORRY, TJ, DON'T INCLUDE US IN YOUR SILLY CARD GAME. WE'RE PLAYING DINER. ALL RIGHT, TOOTS, WHAT'S YOUR PLEASURE? TJ says to Violet OOH, HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED THIS ONE: "THE HEADLESS GARGOYLE"? Violet says YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE? Becky says UM... Violet says DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ALL-POWERFUL "MYSTIFIER." CARD? TJ says OF COURSE I KNOW ABOUT IT! IT'S SUPER POWERFUL AND SUPER RARE. AND IT'S ONLY INCLUDED IN ONE OUT OF EVERY FIVE MILLION PACKS OF CARDS! Violet says IMAGINE OPENING A PACK AND FINDING "THE MYSTIFIER"! Becky stares at them. She says YEAH, IMAGINE IF WE PLAYED SOMETHING FUN. Bob points to the TV and says AHH AHH! An image of Chuck is on TV. Becky says DID YOU JUST SQUEAK WHAT I THINK YOU SQUEAKED? Bob says AHH AHH! Becky says OH, BOY. UM, SORRY, GUYS, I JUST HAVE TO GO, UH... Bob says AHH AHH! Becky says YEAH, THEY ARE ABSORBED IN THE CARDS, AREN'T THEY; IN THAT CASE... She dresses as Word Girl. She walks in front of TJ and Violet but they don’t pay attention to her. Word Girl says GONNA GO FIGHT SOME CRIME! WORD UP! Chuck is on the rooftop of a building. He carries a box. ringing Chuck says PICKLE POWER PACK, AWAY! buzzing Word Girl says STOP RIGHT THERE, CHUCK! I'VE CAUGHT YOU RED-HANDED STEALING THAT... WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT THING? Chuck says IT'S CALLED A SEE-THROUGH-NOCULARS. Word Girl says SEE-THROUGH-NOCULARS? Chuck says YEAH, IT LETS YOU SEE THROUGH ANYTHING. Word Girl says THOSE DON'T REALLY WORK, DO THEY? Chuck says WELL, THEY DON'T LET YOU SEE THROUGH WALLS. JUST, YOU KNOW, PAPER AND CARDBOARD, AIR... Word Girl says CHUCK, WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUY THE SEE-THROUGH-NOCULARS? Chuck says LET ME LOOK AT THE PRICE. NO, NO, NO, I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY! GET OUTTA HERE. She shows the box to Word Girl. Word Girl says WHOA, YEAH! I MEAN, AT THESE PRICES, YOU HOPE THE BATTERIES ARE INCLUDED. Chuck says I HOPE THE SEE-THROUGH-NOCULARS ARE INCLUDED! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT? Word Girl says I THINK YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WORD INCLUDED MEANS. Chuck says YEAH, I'M NOT 100 PERCENT ON THAT ONE. Word Girl says INCLUDED MEANS PART OF SOMETHING. FOR EXAMPLE, IF I WERE BUYING THOSE SEE-THROUGH-NOCULARS, I'D WANT THE BATTERIES TO BE PART OF THE PACKAGE. YOU KNOW, INCLUDED. Chuck says OKAY, I THINK I GOT IT. MY PLAN TO ESCAPE WITH THE SEE-THROUGH-NOCULARS INCLUDES... THIS! He grabs a handgun and shoots at them. laughter Word Girl says UGH. I KNOW. BUT ON A PLUS SIDE, HE DID LEARN A WORD. Huggy says AHH AHH! Word Girl says MAYO? HMM, I THINK IT'S RANCH DRESSING. The Narrator says 12 MINUTES LATER, BACK AT THE BOTSFORDS'... TJ and Violet keep playing cards. Becky says HEY, SORRY I WAS GONE SO LONG, GUYS! Bob is still wearing Huggy’s helmet. Becky gasps and says BOB! Bob hides the helmet. sigh TJ says OH, YOU WENT SOMEWHERE? Becky says ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I LEFT? Violet says I GUESS WE WERE SO ABSORBED IN THE GAME, WE DIDN'T NOTICE. Becky says I MUST'VE BEEN GONE, LIKE, 13 MINUTES! The Narrator says ACTUALLY, IT WAS 12. Becky says I THINK THEY GET THE POINT. Violet says WELL, YOU'RE HERE NOW, SO WHY DON'T YOU JOIN US? Becky says I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY. TJ SAYS WE'LL TEACH YOU. Violet says YEAH! Becky says NO THANKS, BOB AND I ARE GOING TO PLAY DINER. TJ SAYS OKAY, HELEN, SUIT YOURSELF. Violet says MM-HMM... She dresses up like a server. Becky says I JUST DON'T GET WHY A BRIGHT, CREATIVE PERSON LIKE VIOLET WOULD LIKE SUCH A BORING GAME! Bob looks at the menu. He says AHH AHH! Becky says OH, TJ BEING INTO IT? NOW, THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE TO ME. sigh Becky says SO, PARTNER, HOW DO YOU TAKE YOUR COFFEE? Bob says AHH AHH! Becky says UGH, SERIOUSLY? MASHED POTATOES? Bob says AHH AHH. She sighs. Becky says ONE SCOOP OR TWO? splat The Narrator says THE NEXT DAY... Becky closes her Pretty Princess suitcase. TJ says HEY, BECKY, WHERE'RE YOU GOING WITH ALL THAT STUFF? Becky says VIOLET'S. OUR PRETTY PRINCESS AND MAGIC PONY DOLLS ARE ATTENDING A WEDDING AND WE HAVE TO MAKE THEM OUTFITS. TJ says DOESN'T YOUR PRETTY PRINCESS ALREADY HAVE, LIKE, A TRILLION OUTFITS? Becky says WELL, THE INVITATION INCLUDES CLEAR INSTRUCTIONS TO DRESS FANCY CASUAL FORMAL, SO – TJ says HEY, WHEN YOU SEE VIOLET, TELL HER I'M PLAYING A CASTLE CARD. THAT LOWERS HER FORTRESS WALL 15 BRICKS AND RAISES MY SHIELDS 20 HIDES. NOW, SHE'S GOING TO CLAIM HER TROLL CARD PROTECTS HER, BUT – Becky groans. TJ says BECKY, ARE YOU GETTING ANY OF THIS? Becky says YEAH, YEAH, I GOT IT. RAISE HER BRICKS 15 SQUARES AND HIDE YOUR TROLLS BEHIND THE... THINGY THINGYS. THE THINGY THINGYS. TJ says YEAH, I'D BETTER GO WITH YOU AND TELL HER IN PERSON. She runs to Violet’s. TJ says BECKY! BECKY! BECKY, WAIT UP! Becky says LISTEN, VIOLET IS MY FRIEND, AND WHEN YOU TWO PLAY THAT BORING CARD GAME, I DON'T FEEL INCLUDED. TJ says WELL, YOU MIGHT FEEL MORE INCLUDED IF YOU'D LET US TEACH YOU HOW TO PLAY. Becky says BUT I DON'T LIKE THOSE KIND OF CARD GAMES. TJ says BECKY, IT'S WAY MORE THAN A CARD GAME. IT'S A WAY OF LIFE! YOU GET TO COLLECT COOL CARDS, LIKE "THE DUBIOUS JESTER." He shows a card with a jester juggling balls. He says IN BATTLE, HIS JUGGLING BALLS TURN INTO - POW POW - BOOMERANG BALLS! Becky says YEAH, JESTER, BOOMERANG BALLS. TJ says AND THIS IS "THE MENACING MARSHMALLOW"! HIS EYES SHOOT OUT BOLTS OF SUGAR LIGHTNING! Becky says WOW, SO DOES A CLOUD. TJ says GOOD, NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT! THIS IS "DESTRUCTIVE RAINBOW CLOUD." ONE TIME, VIOLET AND I WERE PLAYING, AND SHE SENT A TROLL ARMY TO ATTACK MY FORT, AND THEN I DROPPED THIS CARD ON HER STACK, AND I THOUGHT, WOW THIS MUST BE... knocking Violet opens the door. TJ says DESTRUCTIVE RAINBOW! PEW PEW! Violet says SAY HELLO TO MY FRIENDLY TROLL! She holds a cat dressed as a troll. TJ SAYS OH NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Violet says OH, YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT. THE FRIENDLY TROLL HAS BAD BREATH, BUT HE ALWAYS SPEAKS THE TRUTH! She lifts up her cat. Violet says DID I WIN? I DID, DIDN'T I? TJ says NOT IF I HAVE THE MOST POWERFUL CARD EVER MADE... "THE MYSTIFIER"! Violet says "THE MYSTIFIER"? gasp Violet says YOU DON'T HAVE "THE MYSTIFIER," DO YOU? TJ says NO, YOU WIN. Violet says YAY! TJ says MAN, I WISH I HAD "THE MYSTIFIER." THEN I'D NEVER LOSE. Violet says HEY, BECKY! WE'RE ABOUT WANT TO JOIN US? Becky says NO THANKS. She turn on the TV. A Reporter says WELL, CARL, I'M STANDING INSIDE THE CARDS AND COLLECTIBLES STORE WHERE THE VERY RARE AND VERY POWERFUL CASTLE! DUNGEON! FORTRESS! GO! CARD KNOWN AS "THE MYSTIFIER." IS THOUGHT TO HAVE ARRIVED IN TODAY'S SHIPMENT. SO, IF YOU PLAY YOUR CARDS RIGHT, YOU JUST MIGHT GET "THE MYSTIFIER." Chuck is in the store, looking for the card. Becky says COME ON, BOB, WE'D BETTER GET DOWN THERE AND STOP CHUCK. HEY, GUYS, I, UH, GOTTA GO, UH... WORD UP! Chuck wears the see-through-noculars to see inside the cards packages. He says THAT'S NOT IT, THAT'S NOT IT, THAT'S NOT... THAT'S IT! AH-HA, I'VE FINALLY LOCATED THE VERY RARE AND VERY POWERFUL CARD KNOWN AS "THE MYSTIFIER"! Word Girl says NOT SO FAST, CHUCK! Chuck says WORD GIRL! Word Girl says SO, YOU SWIPED THE SEE-THROUGH-NOCULARS TO FIND OUT WHICH PACK OF CARDS INCLUDED "THE MYSTIFIER"! Chuck says THAT'S NOT ALL. I'M ALSO STEALING "THE MYSTIFIER" CARD. Word Girl says BUT WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO STEAL A CARD? IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SANDWICHES. Chuck says CAN'T A GUY HAVE SOME HOBBIES? I'LL STEAL THE CARD NOW AND MAKE AN EVIL SANDWICH LATER. Word Girl says OKAY, OKAY, BUT WHAT I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY YOU AND SO MANY OTHER PEOPLE ARE SO ABSORBED IN THIS CARD GAME. Chuck says ABSORBED? A LITTLE HELP ON ABSORBED, WORD GIRL, PLEASE? Word Girl says OH, ABSORBED MEANS REALLY, REALLY INTERESTED IN SOMETHING. TAKE THAT CARD GAME, FOR EXAMPLE. SOME PEOPLE GET SO INTERESTED IN THE GAME THEY DON'T EVEN NOTICE WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND THEM. She points to the other people that are in the store. Word Girl says THEY'RE ABSORBED. AND FRANKLY, I JUST DON'T GET IT. Chuck says ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THESE CARDS ARE FUN AND BEAUTIFUL. LIKE THIS MAGICAL UNICORN CARD! IT CAN TURN YOUR TROLL INTO A PRINCESS! Word Girl says WAIT, WHAT NOW? A MAGICAL UNICORN CARD TURNS A TROLL INTO A PRINCESS? Chuck says ONLY IF YOU PLAY THE CARD THAT HAS YOU RIDING A HORSE THROUGH THE ENCHANTED FOREST. Word Girl says I'M GONNA NEED TO TAKE A CLOSER LOOK AT THOSE. She grabs the cards. Chuck says HEY! Word Girl says UNICORN... PRINCESS... ENCHANTED FLOWERS... PONY TRAINER. gasp Word Girl says I'VE GOT TO GET HOME AND PLAY CASTLE! DUNGEON! FORTRESS! GO! RIGHT NOW! Chuck escapes with the "Mystifier" card. Huggy says AHH AHH! Word Girl says RIGHT, HUGGY. She catches Chuck. wailing A Policeman says C'MON, TIME TO SQUAD CAR, COURT HOUSE, JAIL CELL, GO! HAW, HAW, HAW. Chuck says DOES THIS PARTICULAR JAIL HAVE A GAME NIGHT? The Store Owner says WORD GIRL, AS A REWARD FOR GETTING RID OF CHUCK AND MAKING IT SAFE FOR ALL OF MY CUSTOMERS TO SHOP HERE, I'M GIVING YOU THE VERY RARE AND VERY POWERFUL CARD "THE MYSTIFIER!" Word Girl says REALLY?! "THE MYSTIFIER"?! YOU KNOW, JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO, MY RESPONSE MAY HAVE INCLUDED THINGS LIKE, WHOOP-DEE-DOO! OR, THANKS A LOT! OR, OH, GREAT, OR – The Store Owner says YEAH, YEAH, I GET IT. Word Girl says BUT NOW THAT I KNOW HOW WONDERFUL THE GAME IS, I CAN'T WAIT TO USE "THE MYSTIFIER"! THANKS! WORD UP! She flies away. The Narrator says LATER, BACK AT VIOLET'S HOUSE... TJ says MAN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEAT ME AGAIN! Violet says WANT TO PLAY ANOTHER ROUND? YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY: 56th TIME'S THE CHARM! Becky opens the door and says STOP EVERYTHING! She enters the house. She wears an armour. Violet says HUH? Becky says YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I HAVE. TJ SAYS HOPE IT'S SNACKS! BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I'VE EATEN IN QUITE SOME TIME. Becky says EVEN BETTER! JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING CALLED... "THE MYSTIFIER"! squealing TJ says "THE MYSTIFIER"! CAN I STAND NEXT TO IT? Becky says HUH? TJ says CAN I TOUCH IT? Becky says OKAY... TJ says CAN I HAVE IT? Becky says NO. Violet says I'M SO HAPPY YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO JOIN US! TJ says YEAH, WHAT CHANGED YOUR MIND? Becky says YA KNOW, ONCE I TOOK THE TIME TO REALLY UNDERSTAND C.D.F.G., I REALIZED IT INCLUDES A LOT OF MY FAVOURITE KINDS OF CHARACTERS. AND NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU GET SO ABSORBED IN THE GAME! TJ says WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? IT'S TIME TO PLAY CASTLE! DUNGEON! FORTRESS! GO! Violet says OKAY, YOU GO FIRST, BECKY. Becky says FOR MY FIRST EVER MOVE, I PLAY THE ALL-POWERFUL MYSTIFIER CARD! Violet says OHHH. TJ says OKAY, SO I GUESS IT'S GAME OVER. THAT WAS FUN. Becky says HUH. The Narrator says AND SO ONCE AGAIN, WORD GIRL SAVES THE DAY FROM CHUCK THE EVIL CARD-COLLECTING, SANDWICH-MAKING GUY. NOW, REMEMBER, ALL OUR EPISODES INCLUDE ACTION AND EXCITEMENT, SO JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER ABSORBING ADVENTURE OF WORD GIRL! TJ says SO, ANYONE WANT TO PLAY GO FISH? Becky says SURE! Violet says THAT SOUNDS GOOD. TJ SAYS OKAY, DO YOU HAVE ANY... 7s?Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes